


Come Home

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, F/M, Harmony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: She never got to tell him before he left, and now all she can do is wait and hope he does come home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Come Home

I never got the chance to tell him how I felt before he left. I remember the day so clearly as if it were only yesterday and not months ago.

It was a sunny day in London, a welcome sight after the rain that had been pouring down for the past few days. The cars still bustled down the streets, people still went about their daily lives, and everything felt normal.

For me, it was the end of normal. 

You see, for as long as I remember, I’ve had him by my side. Through elementary school, to the end of high school. Through cram weeks and broken relationships, he had always been by my side, and I had always been by his. He was...is...my best friend.

And I hate how I didn’t realize that he was so much more than that until he had to leave. 

This bloody war was taking too much from us, but how could he not join the fight? He had always been a self-sacrificing prick, always standing up for what was right. I should’ve expected it.

It didn’t make the idea of him leaving me any easier. 

We stood at the station, and I looked at him. I scanned his face with vigour, committing it to my memory. His chin held a stubble, and I remember how he joked that his CO would be giving him hell if he didn’t shave it on the train. He tried to play off his nervousness by joking around with me, but I knew he was afraid too. 

“Come on Booker,” his voice rumbled out. “I’ll be back, I promise. I can’t leave you here causing too much chaos, can I?” I remember shakily nodding my head, trying to play along. It was like I was stuck in a nightmare, wanting nothing more than to wake up in bed, back in my dormitory.

“It’s just so difficult to imagine how life will be without you.” I hated how weak my voice sounded. I never was like this. We had separated before, for summer camps and family getaways, why was I like this now?

I now realize it was because there was a very real chance he’d never return.

His hand laid softly on my cheek, and I leant into it. His palm was sweaty, a sign of his nervousness, and I bit my lip. His hands stayed smooth, despite all our antics over the years, and I hoped it would still be like that if...when...he returned. “I’ll always come back to you Hermione. I promise you.”

“You better, Potter. And when you come back, we’re going dancing.” He chuckled, and I could feel the tears prick at my eyes. 

“I’m a terrible dancer,” was all he said. A sad smile set itself on his lips, and I nearly broke. 

“We’ll have the band play something slow,” I whispered back, and his thumb traced lines on my face. He nodded, and we both stared quietly. For a moment, I considered taking him in my arms and kissing him right then and there. And for a moment, I believed he was about to do it as well.

Then the train whistle blew, and the moment was gone, blown away like leaves in the wind. He stepped away, and looked at me, and I mean he really looked.

“I’ll come back. I’ll always come back to you.” He pivoted on his feet, and began to walk away. In my mind, I imagined running to him, taking him in my arms. I could hear myself scream at him.

“Stop!” I’d yell, tears flowing down my face. “Stay, please! I love you, you silly man, don’t go!”

But instead, I stand still, heart breaking. His dark hair tousled in the wind, and I merely watched the back of his uniform, as he stepped out of view, and out of my life.

It still hurts to think about that day. Letters come at random, but nothing recently. But I can’t believe he’s gone. 

After all, we have a date.

So come home Harry. Come home to me, so I can tell you I love you. 

Please come back.


End file.
